clan_prosstangfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang
Born Alexzandria Grayson in 39 BBY on Velndon, an uncharted world at the edge of the Chiss Sector, in the Unknown Region, to a mixed-human/fair-skinned Chiss mother and human father. Raised to become a leader of her family's firm, Grayson Galactic Enterprises, Alexzandria Grayson was only 13 years old when she became the Director of Public Relations and Contract Negotiations. As part of her work for her family firm, Alexzandria was also at the forefront of disaster recovery and famine relief efforts on planets throughout the Outer Rim. It was during her time on Mandalore in providing relief aid and negotiating the purchase of portions of the Mandalorian firm Prosstang Industries that she met, was courted by, and eventually married Ferrigo Prosstang, Mandalorian businessman and bounty hunter. Early Childhood More about Alexzandria's childhood.... Meeting the Jedi Getting acquainted at Jedi Temple. Youngling in Training More about Alexzandria's early training as youngling. Subchapter Event #1 More about this subchapter. Subchapter Event #2 More about this subchapter. Subchapter Event #3 More about this subchapter. Arriving on Mandalore a Prodigy Alexzandria wondered to herself, listening to the Force...but silence. Her journey to Mandalore, with the team of young men hired by her father to represent Grayson Galactic Enterprises had been uneventful. Each member of the team had been trained from early youth in the Jedi arts, but did not continue into the Order of Jedi Knights. Alexzandria had appraised them, and found them to be singularly pleasant, if uncomfortable in her presence. As a group, with two exceptions, Syral and Zak, the young men seemed to struggle with their ability to maintain composure and set aside their competitive natures. But even they seemed to have a rivalry of their own. Alexzandria wondered what her father had planned for her, and these young men. Throughout the journey, she was still plagued by the nightmares of the Dark figure. He was cloaked in black, wearing a mask. ''- I am your destiny. - Your place at my side awaits.'' NO!!! She awoke at her own scream, damp with sweat. Like so many nights throughout her childhood, she was safe. But now, she felt so alone and vulnerable. Her thoughts trailed to her father. Why father? I was so happy...learning witih Master Camellon, the talks with Master Jocasta Nu...and Yoda's wise and kind guidance...''With the comforting thoughts of life in the Jedi Temple, Alexzandria fell back asleep. The next day, dressed smartly, the representatives of the Grayson Galactic Emergency Relief Aid Fund walked through an open urbanscape park near the Sundari Center for New Mandalorian Government. Syral and Zak in conservative attire more suited to the corporate magnates of Eriadu, followed Alexzandria as she wore a flowing, elegant but simple white gown. They entered the repulsorllft elevator from an arcade of tasteful shops with their escorts, a pair of lightly armored police officers. Alexzandria sensed that Syral and Zak, like herself, were reaching out into the Force attempting to discern any trouble with these escorts, or anything else that might interfere with their attendance of the New Mandalorian Ministerial on Emergency Relief Aid for Agriculture and Interior. She sensed nothing. The elevator deposited them into a large plaza with commanding views of the cubic city interior of Sundari, which from this vantagepoint showed its enclosure by a translucent dome. Effused light from the Mandalorian star bathed in streaks and rays the interior of the New Mandalorian capital. The escorting officers led them to the exterior of the Royal Palace, where they parted ways. Alexzandria and her team bid thanks for the escort. Two Royal Mandalorian guards gestured them forward to a pair of large doors set between larger, ornamentally-framed transparisteel panels. The doors opened as they approached, and within ten paces of the entrance, they saw a woman dressed opulently in a large brocaded gown - the Duchess Satine Kryze, with several more modestly dressed people having similar bearing and physical appearance. "Ahhh. Miss Grayson. And your fellow representatives. Welcome to Mandalore," the Duchess Satine said brightly. "Thank you, Duchess," Alexzandria bowed slightly forward, and smiling upon rising. "You may call me Alexzandria. Your escorts were extremely efficient and pleasant. We were never disappointed in their explanations of this wonderful city." "Very well, Miss Grayson - Alexzandria," smiling and catching herself, the Duchess turned her head gracefully to Syral and Zak. "What do you gentlemen do for Grayson Galactic Enterprises?" "Your Highness, I'm Syral Barken. The field coordinator for the emergency relief branch of Grayson Galactic." His black hair pulled back into a tight tail, curled over his right shoulder, Barken seemed to be exuding as much charm as possible for the Duchess of Mandalore. Shifting his stance slightly and running his hand through his considerable black mane, as if some series of motions might attract the attention of the Duchess, Zak introduced himself in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Uh, your majestic Highness, I'm Zak Reddel." Satine raised her hand to her lips to stifle a giggle. "And, Mr. Reddel, what do you do for Grayson Galactic," the Duchess sent a slight momentary glance toward Alexzandria before returning her attention fully to Zak, and then to other arriving guests. "I am the logistics support officer for the emergency relief branch," Reddel said more modestly than he'd wanted to. The Duchess smiled, bid them join the other guests, and turned to greet other arrivals. Alexzandria was a little stunned. Did the Duchess think that Zak was Alexzandria's boyfriend? A deeper thought momentarily gripped Alexzandria, about the nature of the mission and her father's lack of clarity about the mission and her need for protection. ''Why would I not just hide by myself, father? Why Mandalore? Were all of these young men that her father selected to protect and serve her meant to be competing suitors for marriage? The thought boggled her mind. She reflected momentarily on the teachings of Master Yoda and Windu, quickly putting the troubling thought aside to allow herself to focus on the Ministerial meeting. As she and her team of Syral and Zak approched their designated table at the semi-circle arranged before the throne dais, Alexzandria was hit with a sudden vision that caused her to jolt and look around, bewildered. She gasped, and Syral placed his hand delicately on her shoulder, "Are you okay, Miss Grayson?" "I am okay, Barken," Alexzandria might have been stretching the truth, and he sensed it. Perhaps Reddel did too. Neither said anything, however. Her thoughts. and a responding counsel deep in conversation, played out in her mind. What was that?! '' ''-Your future, your destiny. '' ''I'm not ready for THAT! I'm still...a girl...I '''will' be a woman, but... ''- All things in time, beginning today. I am older in the vision, but...how old? Today?! Why do I need to see this NOW? Is the man in my vsion the Dark One? ''-No. Calm your mind.'' Okay, Alexzandria. Peace. Waterfall. '' At that moment, she turned to see a rugged, and very handsome bearded man wearing a dark purple short jacket, a burgundy sash and loose-fitting blue-grey slacks, with tall black boots. His hair was partially resting on the front of his shoulders, beneath a black, flat-topped round hat. After he removed his hat and handed it to an attendant, his blue eyes dazzled. His slightly tousled mane of lustrous brown hair shone slightly of gold with the sunlight filtering into the throne room. ''Oh, my. Alexzandria turned away to catch her breath. She turned back after a few seconds, hoping the man had moved along to share greetings with other attendees. He seemed popular. It's him. ... Subchapter Event #5 More about this subchapter. Subchapter Event #6 More about this subchapter. AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 008fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson arriving at the Mandalorian camp in the southern Prosstang Region (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 007cameo.png|Alexzandria Grayson (23 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 006cameo.png|Alexzandria Grayson, Grayson Galactic Public Relations Director (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 005cameo.png|Alexzandria Grayson, Grayson Galactic wunderkind (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 004fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang has arrived (19 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 004crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang...the Light and the Dark (19 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MasterSyralBarkan MandalorianMonastery 001.png|Alexzandria Grayson speaks to Syral Barkan, the leader of the Grayson Galactic field team (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 001fighter.png|Alexzandria Grayson disembarks from her Delta-7 starfighter on Mandalore (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson MandalorianMonastery 002.png|Alexzandria Grayson at the Monastery in the Prosstang Region (24 BBY) Ferrigo Alexzandria RylothLohemianVale 002crop.png|Ferrigo and Alexzandria share a tender kov'nyn in their full beskar'gam. Ferrigo Alexzandria RylothLohemianVale 001crop.png|Newlyweds Ferrigo and Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang arrive at their home in the Red Sector of the Ryloth mining town of Lohema'ryll AlexzandriaGrayson-ProsstangEstateKeldabe PalaceGreatHall 001crop-colors.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang in beskar'gam of the Clan Prosstang (19 BBY) FerrigoAlexzandria ProsstangEstateKeldabe CastleGate 005crop-colors.png|Alexzandria Grayson and Ferrigo Prosstang take in the view of the Prosstang Estate. ProsstangPalace FerrigoAlexzandria 005crop.png|Alexzandria and Ferrigo see a show at the Prosstang Palace (19 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_AlmecSatine_RoyalPalaceSundari_003.png|Alexzandria Grayson addresses a question from the New Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze at the Ministerial on emergency relief aid (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_AlmecSatine_RoyalPalaceSundari_004.png|Duchess Satine questions a young Alexzandria Grayson about her firm's ability to address food production (25 BBY) AlexzandriaFerrigoProsstang RoyalPalaceSundari 009crop.png|The Baroness and Her Baron at the Royal Mandalorian Palace: An expecting Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang reaches out in the Force, as her loving husband Ferrigo Prosstang holds her hand (18 BBY) AlexzandriaFerrigoKhatta SouthProsstangRegionAbbey Barn 001.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang and Khatta "Cataclysmic" Kels'mek (Prosstang) discuss a round-up of the village livestock with an approaching winter storm AlexzandriaFerrigo_CoruscantPalace_001.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang gets her Mand'alor and husband Ferrigo Prosstang in their tropical getaway Alexzandria_Ferrigo_GreySunCuisine_001crop.png|Ferrigo Prosstang shows Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang around the new restaurant, Grey Sun Cuisine, at Umbara RedFortress MsGraysonFerrigo 004bcrop.png|Alexzandria and Ferrigo Prosstang share a gaze... RedFortress_MsGraysonFerrigo_013.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang and her Baron, Ferrigo (19 BBY) RedFortress_MsGraysonFerrigo_011crop.png|Lovers in the Fountain at Lohemaryll - Ferrigo and Alexzandria FerrigoAlexzandria ProsstangEstateKeldabe HonorHouse 001cfrop.png|Alexzandria lets her Mand'alor husband Ferrigo Prosstang know she loves him dearly, bumping her helmet gently against his AlexzandriaFerrigoAleksaana 001crop.png|The Baroness Prosstang and her family: Alexzandria with Ferrigo and their daughter Aleksaana (16 BBY) AlexzandriaFerrigoProsstang MSS-Prosstang CapnQtrs 004-9mos.png|An expectant Alexzandria and her husband Ferrigo dance in the Captain's Quarters aboard a Prosstang Industries heavy freighter (18 BBY) AlexzandriaFerrigoProsstang_MSS-Prosstang_CapnQtrs_011-9moscrop.png|Nearing the due date for the birth of their twins, Alexzandria and Ferrigo Prosstang share a loving gaze...(18 BBY) AlexzandriaFerrigoProsstang_MSS-Prosstang_CapnQtrs_010crop.png|Alexzandria and Ferrigo Prosstang share a kiss (18 BBY)